


Despite Everything

by Omlette1999



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Implied Soriel, Original Character Death(s), Possible Character Death, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omlette1999/pseuds/Omlette1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been trying hard mask his feelings for a lady he's never even met, but that becomes pretty hard when the proof falls right into his lap.</p>
<p>But, it doesn't seem like this proof will last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be blunt, monsters reproduce much differently than humans, it's much less 'messy'. It doesn't require much physical contact, or any, really. All it needs is a high level of compassion coming from both parents, soon this compassion will take the form of a new monster soul. The parent(s) must then wait for the soul to take it’s physical form, this can take anywhere from a few hours to a few days. Because they have such an unpredictable reproductive system, every monster that is old enough to have a child is given this free contraceptive medication so there aren’t babies just randomly appearing everywhere, and while it isn’t mandatory to take them it is highly recommended to take them if you aren’t trying for a child.
> 
> That being said, Sans stopped taking it a long time ago, partially because it was one less thing he had to worry about but mostly because is was not like her like anyone that much anyway.
> 
> Until he met the lady behind the door, and he soon found himself in the possession of a small white soul.

A soft glow emitted from the small, white soul, but it’s light was almost drowned out by the glare of the television behind him. He wasn’t even sure why he left it on, maybe just something to fill the silence, but he was too busy watching the soul anyway to pay attention to it. He stared at it, his skull resting on his hands, as it’s light dimmed, brightened slightly, then repeated the cycle.

It was somewhat ironic. Most people would be waiting for the flash of light that would bring about whatever would house the new soul, but him...

He was waiting for it to flicker out.

You’d think that combining a weak soul with a strong soul would create one of normal strength, but no. It just makes something unstable, unsure of what it’s even supposed to be.

Funny…

Even with an accident, he found a way to mess it up.

Papyrus, Alphys, even Undyne tried their best to convince him otherwise. Tried to convince him that he’d be lucky, he’d get some sort of miracle. While a nice thought, it was sadly nothing but a bunch of crap to make him feel some sort of hope.

The soul was dying, and that was that.

And to be completely honest, there was no real reason for him to sit and watch it die, but he felt like he had to. He felt like he at least owed it that.

“SANS!” the sudden shout from his brother almost made him fall backwards out of his chair.

“oh, hey…” he said forcing a laugh. “‘sup bro?”

“YOU CLEARLY!” he replied, his expression then changed to a more worried one “THIS IS VERY UNLIKE YOU… WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?”

“well, 'tibia' honest i’m not…” he chuckled trying to mask a yawn “i’m not that tired…”

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus cried, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and lifting him so they were eye level “SANS, I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SAY THIS BUT, YOU NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP!” with that, the taller skeleton threw his brother over his shoulder, gently scooped up the soul with his free hand, and marched them upstairs to his brother’s bedroom. 

“THERE, NOW ISN’T THAT-” he said as he lowered his brother onto his bed, only to realize he had already fallen fast asleep. “OF COURSE...” he scoffed, then turned his attention to the soul still resting in his palm, trying to decide where would be the safest place to put it in this mess. It didn’t take long to determine where. Moving his brothers hand, he carefully placed it on Sans’s chest, giving it a little pat before quietly leaving the room.

 

 

 

It desperately searched for that warmth but no matter how much it did, it couldn’t find it.

 

It couldn’t find that comforting warmth, that love, it was consumed by something else.  
A cold emptiness.

 

A gaping hole that terrified it, the soul feared it would consume it as well.

 

… Or maybe, it would fill it?

 

Maybe it could help patch it up?

 

Maybe… Just maybe it might be able to…

 

No.

 

It couldn’t, it was too weak, it could already feel itself beginning to fade, about to disappear at any moment.

 

Besides, it was too small to make any difference.

 

However, maybe something was better than nothing.

 

But it was too late, a sharp pain shot through it, telling it it’s time was up, it was time to go.

 

It didn’t want to go, it wanted to stay.

 

The pain didn’t listen, it just increased, making the soul feel like it was being torn apart.

 

It let off one final spark, as if letting out a call for help. 

 

 

And with that the tiny soul shattered, leaving the vast emptiness as unaltered as before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But,

It refused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been trying hard mask his feelings for a lady he's never even met, but that becomes pretty hard when the proof falls right into his lap.
> 
> But, it doesn't seem like this proof will last...

He was awakened by a ray of light hitting him like a slap in the face. It already was morning. The soul was already gone at this point. A wave of guilt rushed through him, like there was something he could’ve done. 

But there wasn’t and it was pointless to dread on it.

He reached up to close the blinds, but stopped midway, realizing it was still pitch black out. And that’s when he realized something else, there was something resting on his chest. Could it-

No. He told himself he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

But then it started moving.

Slowly, he sat up, holding the thing to his chest, but avoiding to look at it. He couldn’t bring himself to look at it, and tried to confirm what it was by feel alone. Feet, legs, spine, ribs, arms, shoulders, head, horns- wait… horns? This forced him to finally look at it.

… A goat… It was… It was a goat… A little skeletal goat… He had a kid… Literally. The thought of this made him snicker as he looked over it- no.

Her.

He had a daughter. A daughter with little horns, and fangs that connected to a smile that circled around her head. And enclosed safely in her ribs sat her soul. That tiny soul, that was so close to snuffing out a couple hours ago, was now gleaming brightly. Looking closer he noticed something else about the soul, it was cracked. But, the cracks were filled in with a red substance.

“so... you were that determined to stay alive, huh?” he sighed, she stretched her bony little arms before giving a small ‘maaah’ in response. "you shouldn't hav- it... it was pointl-" but for some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to get upset at this little thing. Instead he felt... happy. He started laughing. It started it out as a small chuckle but soon evolved into a roaring guffaw.

“SANS! WHAT-” Papyrus burst into the room without so much as a knock, but stopped when he saw his brother holding a small skeletal goat while laughing hysterically “… WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” Papyrus asked looking at his brother puzzled. His expression turned to a more perturbed one when he noticed the tears streaming down his brother's cheek-bone. “... WHY ARE YOU CRYING?”

“why am i…” he muttered, wiping his eye sockets and realizing that he was right. “aw geez…” he then positioned the baby so Papyrus could see it. “look pap! imma dad!”

“I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT YESTERDAY?”

“lookit how tiny she is!”

“ARE THOSE HORNS?”

“i can make so many dad jokes!”

“PLEASE DON’T.”

“i… i…” he smile faltered as he looked down at the tiny infant, beginning to quiver as reality came crashing down once again. “oh god i have no idea how to take care of a kid…”

“DO NOT WORRY BROTHER!” Papyrus proclaimed, scooping up the small child and giving his brother a reassuring pat on the back. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GREAT WITH CHILDREN! AND LUCKILY FOR YOU, I HAPPENED TO PICK UP A BOOK ON BABIES AT THE LIBRARY!” he says, pulling out a small, blue book from his pajama top.

“you... you just had that on you?”

“YES, OF COURSE! NOW SHUSH, I’M TRYING TO READ!” he barks as he skims over the first page. “STEP 1: MAKE SURE THE BABY IS SAFE AND COMFORTABLE’ AND THERE IS A PICTURE NEXT TO IT OF A BABY INSIDE A BURRITO.” he slams the book shut and spins around to face his brother. “QUICKLY SANS, GO GET SOME GIANT TORTILLAS, WE MUST MAKE YOUR BABY WITH THE DOOR LADY INTO A DELICIOUS MEXICAN DISH!” 

“pap i…” Sans shakes his head, trying not to laugh. “i don’t think that’s what it means. here...” he says, grabbing his jacket from the floor, and laying it flat on the bed. He gestured for Papyrus to lay the baby on it. He fiddled with a the sleeves for a couple seconds, until the baby was sloppily secured into a little bundle.

“SANS YOU CAN’T USE YOUR JACKET AS A TORTILLA! IT’S INEDIBLE!"

“pap that’s not the- y’know what? nevermind, why don’t you just read the next step?” he said, picking up the kid again. 

“AH YES, OF COURSE.” His brother grinned as he reopened the book and flipped to the next page. “STEP 2: GIVE THE BABY A NAME. A NAME? OH BOY, THIS’LL BE EASY! MAY I SUGGEST PAPYRUS THE SECOND, NO WAIT IT'S A GIRL BABY ISN'T IT? HMM... HOW ABOUT PEPPERYRUS? OR-”

“y’know as… cool as those names are, i kinda already had one in mind.”

“REALLY? BUT I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T THINK-”

“i didn’t but… i dunno… but i needed something to distract me while i was watching it for all those hours. it is sorta a stupid name though.”

“NONSENSE! IF IT'S BETTER THAN PEPPERYRUS THAN IT CAN'T BE THAT STUPID!”

“... Verdana.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I STILL THINK PEPPERYUS WOULD BE BETTER."


End file.
